Finally
by violentincest
Summary: Ciel takes it upon himself to flaunt his newest conquest in front of Sebastian. Will Sebastian allow this or take matters into his own hands? CxOC CxS


Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters....I do own the man I made up, though I don't really care about him much at all.

Warning: Um....yaoi and maybe a little OOC-ness.

Authors Note: Yes, I know I am in the middle of working on another story, and I will update that soon. It's just that this little one-shot idea came into my head when I was trying to fall asleep last night. I also figured since I put up two chapters of Angels and Demons in one day I can take a quick break and write this one-shot. So enjoy.  
Thanks once again to my beta....she changes my stories into all the right formats for me too which I can't seem to do :-D ________________________________________________________________

Sebastian...

He took my virginity the day I turned 15. I don t remember exactly how it happened; I just remember that it did. Oh sure I put up an attempt to stop it, at first, but I didn t try too hard. Truth be told I wanted it ever since the day I met him. Sebastian was perfect. From his obsidian colored hair, to his porcelain complexion, I was captivated. I could listen to him speak for hours. His silky smooth words were easy to get lost in.

Pure perfection.

How could someone not want him? I guess you could say that I m in love with Sebastian. I know I shouldn t be because when the time comes he won t hesitate to kill me and take my soul. Though I am his master, I am inevitably his. I know this, but I refuse to admit it. I suppose that is the reason why I use my powers over him as much as I can. Because one day, they will be gone and he will be my master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now, I am 17, and Sebastian has yet to touch me like that again. I find myself longing for the touch of his fingers dancing across my skin, his breath ghosting over my lips as his weight is pressing down on me. But I will never admit this to him. I am his master and he my servant. If he wanted to touch me again, to take me, it is his duty to ask first for permission. His duty to beg.

Sadly, during these past two years, he has brought up nothing of that manner to me, though he has hinted at it. I know the demon finds me attractive. Whenever he thinks that I am not looking I can feel his eyes follow me around the room watching my every step, my every move. If I turn quick enough I can catch him, but he quickly glances away, or he will comment on something frivolous to make it seem like he wasn t staring.

Foolish man.

The times where I notice it the most are when he dresses me. I can see him looking at my skin that becomes less and less visible with every button that is fastened. When I bathe his hands lingers on my shoulders, my arms, legs. If he wants me so badly then why won t he just admit it? I know I certainly won t.  
Whenever I catch myself thinking of him my body starts to burn with need. It is the need that consumes you body and soul; and the only way to satisfy it is to have someone touch, love and fuck you. I find myself searching for that comfort in others. Since I know I am not going to find it with the man I want.  
The one I yearn for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man in my office today is good-looking. He is someone when walking down the road you would stop and appreciate for a moment. Your eyes would linger over his pronounced cheek bones. His wispy brown hair hanging straight over his sharply defined face. His green eyes were so light; they could easily be mistaken for blue. He is here to talk business, but my body s feeling that need again. However, Sebastian has been with us all afternoon. He has been bringing us sweets, food, and tea, making sure we require nothing more. I can feel his eyes on me as I speak to the man across the desk from me. My foot brushes his every so often, and I force a smile on my face. Our hands sometime touch when we both reach for the utensils or the papers. The man seems to have caught on to my flirting and does not seem to mind it. It s time to take it to the next level.

Sebastian, I said getting up. I must excuse myself for a few minutes. Please make sure our guest here has everything he needs, and keep him entertained until I come back.

Yes, my lord. He said bowing.

I went to the bathroom taking my sweet old time. Here, I washed my face and fixed my hair simply to buy time. I want to give the man time to miss me. I head back to the room. Upon entering, I see Sebastian standing near the man shooting him a sort menacing look. Is he glaring? When my presence become known to the occupants of the room Sebastian looks away from the man and turns his attention to me. He moves away to clean up the dirty dishes, assuming I didn t catch him glaring. I make my way over to my seat once more and on the way trip" over the rug landing in the other man s lap.

Oops, I say letting out a fake giggle. I m sorry. I didn t mean to. I must have tripped. I move to get off of his lap.

Oh no the man said grabbing my leg preventing me from getting up. His hand slides higher up my leg. It s no problem. Accidents happen all of the time. His hand is now caressing my upper thigh, and I shiver.

Bingo.

That they do, I say looking up in to his green eyes. but, I continue my voice lowering. I think that all accidents happen for a reason. Don t you?

I catch Sebastian leave the room out of the corner of my eye. His knuckles white as they clutch the tray with which the dirty dishes are laid. Before I can see Sebastian leave the room, the man leans down capturing my lips with his own. I see Sebastian glare at the man once more before I close my eyes and ignore Sebastian, accepting the kiss.

I let the man kiss me with as much force and fever as he wants. I permit his tongue to slide into my mouth. His hand dives under my shirt. I even allow him to pick me up off his lap and carry me to my bedroom.

I continue to let him have his way with me.

Our clothes soon find themselves on the floor and his body is leaning over mine. He pushes himself deep into me, letting his passion run wild. I let him. I close my eyes and wait for it to be over.

Not the same.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ever since the night I took my young master he has gotten around. He flirts with any decent looking man that he sees. Then the ones that are looking as well, he takes to his bed. He may not realize it but he has started to make a name for himself. I hear other butlers and maids conversing when I run errands. Most men know how he is and they anticipate coming here, they let the young master throw himself at them then they take advantage.

Disgusting.

Wasn t I good enough for Ciel? Did I not make his body writhe in pleasure? Was I not the one to make him come? Why would he rather have a filthy human come to his bed when he could have me instead. It doesn t make sense! I have played that night over and over in my mind searching for what could have gone wrong. Did I do something wrong? Surely if I did, he would have reprimanded me or I would have realized. I love the young master. I know that one day I will have to kill him, per our contract, but I can t help it. Why can t I have him to myself until then?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watch the young master throw himself at the man like a whore, and when the man starts to touch him, starts to touch what s MINE, I feel my control breaking. I must leave. I take the dishes and leave silently. I ll let the master have his fun, but one day he will be mine and he will regret having thrown himself at everyone.

I will make sure of it.

I bring the dishes in to the kitchen and see to it that they are washed and put away before I leave. As I make my way to my own room I see a sliver of light spilling out from a crack in the master s door. He must have left it open. As I go to close the door I catch moans coming from inside, but none of them the master s. Curious, I peek inside and see the man above him pounding his filthy body inside him. Ciel s eyes are shut tight, he is biting his lip to keep sounds from coming out. He is lying there letting the man touch him, but he does not look like he s enjoying it. His body looks like it is enjoying it, but it s the master s face that betrays him. If he does not want it why is he letting the man doing this?

As the man s pace quickens, his thrusts becoming haphazard, I sense his release. Soon the man s head is thrown back as his climax tears through him. Ciel s body tenses and he too finishes his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Sebastian.

My groin tightens at seeing him mouth my name and I have to leave. I do not want Ciel to know I was here, watching him. I leave and head to the door waiting for the man to dress and take his leave. When he does, I open the door for him; wishing him a safe trip home. I pass Ciel s door once more on my way to my own room when something stops me. I hear a whimper coming from inside. Did the man hurt the young master? I knock, then enter quietly.

My lord?

Ciel s head jerked up quickly at the sound of my voice. He is lying on the bed. His body is in the fetal position; curled up into himself. He quickly wipes his eyes when he meets my gaze, putting back on his trademark frown. He gets up and dresses hurriedly.

Is he ashamed at me having seen him so weak?

I walked up towards him, so close, that I can feel his body heat mingle with mine. His eyes are red from crying so much. I notice a hint of dried blood on his lip from biting down so hard. It is clear to me now that the master does not want these other men. If that is the case then why does he do it? I see the self loathing in his eyes as he watches me closely. He is killing himself; slowly driving his thoughts and feelings deeper into himself. Mourning for him, I go to place my hand on his shoulder.

Don t touch me Sebastian. He says barely audible.

Master, if you do not wish to bed these men why do you do it?

Because if I cannot have the one I love then what is the point?

And who does not love you master? Who has hurt you so?

You Sebastian, Ciel replied so quietly that I almost missed it.

I paused in shock. Ciel loved me? I could feel my heart skipping a beat.

But why would I even bother. I should not be in love with my servant. It is disgusting and against the rules. More so, why should I be in love with a demon? A demon, who cannot wait till the day he finally kills me. A demon, who probably despises my very existence. A demon, who made love to me two years ago; then ripped my heart out. A demon so selfish .he does not see the pain that he is causing me. As Ciel finished tears began to stream his face.

Unbelievable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damn it!

I can t believe I was crying again in front of Sebastian. I can t believe I just said all of those things to him. He probably thinks I am a weak fool! I m so embarrassed I have to turn away from him. I walk over to the window, looking out into the clear night sky.

But master, I hear Sebastian say. He has followed me over to the window. I feel him wrap both of his arms around my waist. His head settles on my shoulder. I do love you Ciel. I love you so much that I let you sleep with others no matter how much I wanted to kill them. Because I thought that was what you had wanted. I have been waiting for you to ask me back into your bed since that night, but it never came. I thought I had done something wrong.

My heart jumped in my chest. It felt as if a great weight was lifted off me. Sebastian loved me? I smiled. It was a smile that I had not shown anyone in years.

You love me?

Yes my lord.

Then Sebastian, I want you to make love to me right now. And when we are done I want you to hold me in your arms as I fall to sleep. I want you to mend my broking heart, and to stay by my side and love me till the day I die. And that is an order.

Yes my L-Ciel.

Gently Sebastian picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Carefully lying me down on the bed, we made love until the sun came up. Then with both of his arms wrapped tightly around me, my head against his chest I let the sound of his heart lull me into sleep.

Finally


End file.
